NaruSaku: Forever and AlwaysNaruto!
by AranixD
Summary: NaruSaku: A ending comes that Naruto decided on after the War. It took him 2 years to come up with this, but he thought it was the best way to rid the world of war and finally achieve peace. R&R, flame if you need to. Next story will be lemon. Rated M for Mature content.


(c) I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden - Enjoy this fanfiction

The war has ended, Konoha is rebuilt, but there was a fight about to go on. Naruto and Sasuke were racing to the Valley of the End, Sasuke trying to catch up to Naruto. Sakura was way behind, they were trying to stop Naruto from leaving Konoha, they didn't know why he was leaving, they just KNEW that they needed to stop him.

"Sasuke, Can you see him?" Sakura was panting, trying to catch up to them while talking to Sasuke through a ear-piece they wore for this Ss-Rank mission.

"No, but I have a feeling I know where he's going," Sasuke spouted, panting but not caring. He needed to catch the Blonde, or else he knew this would just be a waste, saving the world would be useless if he took the same path as Sasuke has before in the past before the War.

"Shit... We have to hurry, we don't have much time, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, he knew what was to come when he got to the Valley of the End, and he wouldn't win this time.

'I've been deciding how to do this for way to long... I guess it's a good way to end it, right?' But was he right? He was going to do something noone would of done, and if they did everyone would be speechless, but he knew it was now or never.

**"So your actually going to do this, kit? All for an Uchiha-Brat and a Pink-Haired bitch, huh? You have some nerve there, Kit." **Said Kyuubi, knowing Naruto didn't go back on his word.

"I have no other choice, it's this or the cycle is going to continue repeating itself... This world doesn't never that, neither do the people who live on this cursed world..." Naruto said, with a sorrow and saddened look on his face. He didn't want to end it like this, but he had no other choices. It was either this or let the cycle of hatred repeat, and he didn't want that.

**"Well... I guess it's time I admit I respect you, Kit... You've earned that from me a long time ago. But I guess I should've said something then, maybe this wouldn't have to happen..."** Kyuubi continued, he wasn't ready for this, he wasn't mentally Prepared for this... But he knew it had to be done aswell.

"Hai, Thanks Kurama... That means a lot to me. Im happy you finally feel that way!" Naruto exclaimed, giving his foxy grin to Kurama for the last time.

**"Hai...Im really happy you were my host instead of someone else, you really are a good kit." **Kurama sighed, he knew they didn't have much time left before it started.

"Well, it's almost time Kurama. We're almost there, ill start the sealings as soon as possible. You ready?" Naruto asked, sighing a relief since he's been traveling for 5 days to do this preparation.

**"Hai, im ready. Ill give you my Chakra now, Don't get too hasty, last time you nearly fainted. Let's cut communication while you prepare, you need to concentrate."** Kyuubi let out a sigh, and started to concentrate on giving Naruto his chakra.

"Hai, will do, and thanks... Kurama. This will be the last time ya'know! Im happy I was your host aswell!" and with that, he ended communication with Kurama, leaving him speechless and wide-eyed. 'The last time? what's he planning...' he sighed, still concentrating

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto, he was on Madara's statue at the valley of the end preparing for what he calls 'The last time'. This Jutsu is forbidden and only he was able to use it. The Death reaper seal. Why was he using it? He was sealing Sasuke's eyes so no one could start another war in the future. Ending the Namikazi/Uzumaki and Uchiha bloodlines. They were the start of this hated and war-filled world.

"Naruto... What are you planning!? Leaving Konoha without even giving a reason? Are you stupid!?" Sasuke yelled, panting and trying to catch his breath. Sakura heard it all, he caught up to Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was concentrating on the Jutsu hand signs and chakra amount.

"Answer me, Naruto! Why are you leaving Konoha!? You were close to achieving your goa-" He was interrupted by Naruto, who was wearing a Mask on his face, but he had tears coming down his face? Why was he crying?

"Sasuke-teme, this will be the last time. There won't be anymore chances, anymore hate or wars in this world. Don't you get it? I'm doing this to help the people we care about, who we SAVED for heavens sake. So shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, trying to concentrate his chakra to his palms.

"How is it, that you leaving Konoha is going to help them, huh!? You think they all hate you? Do you thi-" he was interrupted again.

"Sasuke... You were given the opportunity to become Hokage. You were given the respect I worked so hard for... Everything I worked for was put on you, they all accepted you back peacefully, Happily for Christs sake! They said it was YOU who stopped this war by yourself. I won't no part in a world I can't be happy in. I can't be respected, appreciated, or even have freedom in without being mocked or having people stare at me..." He started tearing up, still concentrating on his Chakra, it was almost time. "You have Sakura-chan, you have the whole village on your side... So let me do something for them aswell, at the least..." Naruto continued.

Sasuke went wide-eyed at this. 'I have sakura-chan? She's been talking about _you_ non-stop since the war ended... why want you understand her... Baka!' He thought to himself. "Naruto... Come back to Konoha, you KNOW you don't want to do this, If you do, you'll regret it. Ill tear you LIMB from LIMB and bring you back to Konoha, like you said you would do me." Sasuke responded, keeping his eyes on the handsigns. He noticed what they were. 'The death reaper seal... What is he planning!?'

Naruto smirked, a real smirk. "Sasuke... You won't be taking me back alive. Even if you had a chance, you wouldn't. This IS the las-" Naruto was interrupted by Sakura. She was stepped up behind Sasuke.

"Naruto... Why are you leaving Konoha when you just saved the world, ending this war for good? Your just going to walk out of everyone's life after doing this? Saving the people YOU said you cared about? Are you stupid or something? Your a selfish... Baka!" Sakura went wide-eyed at his response.

"Sakura-chan... Leave here... Please..." Naruto could barely concentrate on his chakra, let alone his hand seals. "You have no right telling me that, I brought Sasuke back for you, that's what you wanted isn't it!? You made me promise to bring him back for **_you_**_._I did, I kept my part of the deal, now LEAVE!" Naruto shouted, tears coming from his eyes as he finished up his hand signs for the seal. All he needed was chakra now.

**"Kit, im almost done preparing, you finished yet?" **Kyuubi asked, concentrating.

"yeah, I just finished. How much longer?" Naruto replied, asking curiously so he could talk to Sasuke and Sakura one last time before 'the last time' happens.

**"Umm, about 15 minutes. Can you hold out that long?" ** Naruto nodded and ended communication.

"Naruto, You don't understand what your doing. Why are you using THAT of all things? Your going to die from it!" Shouted Sasuke, leaving Sakura wide-eyed and her mouth dropped.

"He's going t-to... D-D-Die?" Sakura struggled to speak, she was scared at this point.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to talk. Sasuke... Fight me with your Mangekyou Sharringan. This will be... The Last Time for me." Naruto replied to Sasuke, Not caring about this anymore.

'Naruto... Just what are you planning...?' Thought Sakura, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Hmmm, If I fight you, and I win... You have to come back to Konoha." Sasuke chattered.

"And If I win, you have to keep your eyes peeled on me. This is , like I said, the last time you'll see me." Naruto replied, Sasuke nodded.

"Deal!" Sasuke replied, activating his Mangekyou and doing the hand-signs for the Chidori.

"Good." Naruto replied, using his Rasengan.

'This is going to be bad... I have to stop them! How... How... How!?' Sakura thought. Then she remembered _You'll die if you use that! _'Naruto... What are you planning for Christ Sakes...'

Both Chidori and Rasengan Clashed, It (of course) Impaled Naruto right above the heart, in his left-shoulder. Leaving a gaping hole when he pulled out. He didn't even act like it hurt, he was too focused.

When Sasuke pulled his arm out of him, Naruto gripped his wrist, holding them there. Using the ram seal to focus Kyuubi's chakra.

"Sasuke... This is the end for me, but not you. You better, and I say better! Treat Sakura right... Or ill come back and beat you to a pulp myself!" Naruto shouted, and then the reaper came behind him.

"Oh no, Naruto!" Came a voice from out of no where, it was Tsunade-Baa-Chan the 5th Hokage. She went looking for Naruto aswell.

"Hokage-Sama, what's happening, This doesn't feel right!?" Sakura shouted, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's... He's going to use the Death Reaper Seal on Sasuke's eyes... Sakura, you need to stop him, fast! Ill get Sasuke, you go after Naruto before it's to late. We only have one chance! Go, now!" Sakura nodded, frightened and ran towards Naruto as fast as possible, she heard about this seal, but never saw it before. This wasn't going to end well.

"Naruto... Your really going to seal my eyes while giving up your own life!? Are you stupid?" Sasuke shouted, trying to break Naruto's grip, but he couldn't. He was feeling weak since Naruto his him in his left tendent to numb him.

"Sasuke, It has to be done. This is going to stop the cycle for good. Hatred is saddening to see... And im sure a lot of people want peace in the Shinobi world!" Naruto spat, blood coming slowly out of his eyes and mouth. Is it to late to save him?

"Naruto! Stop... Please! Your going to kill Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura pleaded, trying to get to him as fast as she could.

This made tears flow from Naruto's eyes. It hurt to hear her say 'Sasuke-Kun' when she only called him Naruto now. All he wanted was for her to be happy, but he thought he failed... and it hurt so much he couldn't handle it.

"Sasuke...Kun... huh? I guess it's for the best, huh?" Sakura knew he was in pain because of it, but what else could she do? She gripped him from the back of his black t-shirt. He wore a Plain Black T-Shirt and Black Sweat-pants now. He had gotten rid of his jumpsuit after it wore out.

"Naruto... Stop this, Please! Im begging you!" Shouted Sakura, still trying to pry them apart. Lady Tsunade had just gotten there and grabbed Sasuke and ran away. 'It's up to you now, Sakura-chan... If you can't stop him, he'll die...' she thought to herself, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why do you care, you only want Sasuke 'Kun' right? There he is, go get him! Im done chasing after you, when you don't even see anything in me, I freaking loved you since were genin, and I still do. But all you want is Sasuke-Teme. Go to him then, I don't CARE anymore, Leave me out of this!" Naruto shouted, leaving her wide-eyed. He was about to finish his seal when she stopped him. She grabbed both his hands and pried them apart.

"You don't want to do this, Naruto-kun, and you know you don't. You'll cause a riot in Konoha and that will end up with even more hatred. And you say your trying to stop it? What are you even trying to pull, Baka!" She shouted at him, putting her head in his chest while tears flowed from her eyes.

"The village hates me... They all think it was "Sasuke-Kun" Who saved them from Gaara, stopped this war himself, and now he's being called 'The Next Hokage'. Why would they care? They hate me, for christ sake!" Naruto shouted, not realizing she called him Naruto-Kun.

"They don't... Don't say that, Naruto-kun... You know they ca-" She was interrupted.

"They don't. Im not that stupid, Sakura-chan... now leave me be. It's already to late." By the time he said that, Sakura tackled him to the ground, but the reaper seal was almost done.

"Naruto-kun, Stop this mess! Your going to end up taking the same path Sasuke took when he wanted revenge! Stop this... Please..." She pleaded, trying to calm him down at the same time cheer herself up.

Sasuke started feeling the affects of the seal. "Tsunade, this is bad. She hasn't stopped him yet, if this happens it may cause a world riot. They're precious Hero dieing while sealing my eyes is going to be bad." He stopped her.

"This is seriously not going to end well if she doesn't stop him. She HAS to stop him... If she doesn't... Dear Kami, please help us." She replied, stopping and taking a break.

"Let's make camp here, she's our only hope of stopping his rampage and stupidity. theres nothing left for us to do here." Kakashi said, hoping Sakura could stop him. 'Please kami... Stop him from this madness...'

"Hai. Ill set up camp, you go hunt. Sasuke, you rest. If she doesn't stop him, then you may die if your not up for whats to come." She replied, setting up camp. Sasuke nodded and laid down on a tree. 'Naruto... What caused this?' he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

Sakura was still on top of Naruto, tears dripping on his face. She wanted to help him and Sasuke before this caused a mass riot everywhere.

"Naruto-kun... Please... Ill be with you, just please... Stop this madness." Sakura said, slyly. Hoping for him to calm down.

"You don't want to be with me, Sakura-chan...You want to live happily-ever-after with Sasuke-Teme, right? Im doing you that favor. I won't be around anymore to be heart-broken anymore though. This is a good thing." Naruto smirked, this time not masked. He really didn't want to be heart broken anymore. It only hurt him more and more every time.

"Naruto-kun... Please... Ill do anything, just stop this!" She shouted, straining her voice.

"It's almost over, Sakura-chan... Your already to...late. This is what I've been planning... for awhile... now." He replied, his voice started to seep away. Sakura went wide eyed, more blood was coming from his mouth every second.

"No... Naruto-kun, no... This isn't possible, you can save yourself. Just stop this. I want to be with you, Naruto-kun... Don't leave me!" She yelled, tears coming from her face, it was impossible for her to mask her emotions even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry... Sakura-chan... This is for the goodness of Konoha... Im happy I got Sasuke-Teme back for you... I kept... My Promise..." His voice barely stable anymore, tears coming down his emotionless face as he put on a fake smile one last time.

**"Kit, looks like it's finally happening, huh? You really did it... Im proud of you, Kit." **Kurama told Naruto, he couldn't feel his numb body anymore either. He and Naruto were about to take the last breath of they're lives.

"Hah... Thanks, Im happy Kurama, this is what was needed to help the Shinobi world. I hope Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme forgive me." Naruto responded. Barely able to chat anymore.

**"I'm sure they will, Kit. Give them time, heh. Maybe you'll get a nice piece of that Cherry-Blossom whenever you meet her again, huh?"** Kurama snickered.

"Don't say that... She loves Sasuke-Teme. Now and then. Anyways, let's stop this... Let's end this with a bang, shall we?" Kurama nodded, grinning happily.

Kurama started coming out of Naruto. Sakura was wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say, she sat there Speechless.

"Y-Y-Your... Kyuubi! What are you doing out of Naruto's Body!?" She shouted, confused.

"Im ending me and the Kit with a bang. Our time in this world is up, and Fate has been changed... But the Kit thinks you still love Sasuke-Teme." Kyuubi responded.

"I-I... I do..." She stuttered.

"I see... Well, that's fine. The Kit wants you to be happy, and for that he gave his life along with mine. Now let's end this here, kit..." **"Beast Bomb Spiral - Shineji Rodara!"**

He blasted the ball up, a heavenly-like light shone above Konoha. A Blue-like sphere surfaced over Naruto and Sasuke's Bodies lifting them up and then dropping them, leaving Sasuke unconcious and Naruto nearly lifeless.

"H-H-He... Did this for me? N-No way... Your lying!" She shouted at kurama, wanting an actual answer.

"Im not lying... This was his duty to keep you Happy, he would of happily offed himself to make you happy, and he did. So I hope you enjoy your 'Sasuke-Kun' For the rest of your life. This is kit's goodbye to Konoha, the Shinobi world, and the one he truly loved." Kurama replied, he actually had tears coming from his eyes aswell.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun... Doushite!" Sakura shouted.

"Tsunade, Look at that, this is bad. Really ba- what the?" Kakashi stopped, staring at the light shining above the Shinobi world and Konoha.

"Oh no... This can't b- What... What is that light? It's...Amazing." Tsunade was stunned. 'Kyuubi... Don't tell me you were in on this... Doushite?' She said to herself.

Sasuke slowly rose back up into the sphere-like ball. It was not see-threw like he was floating in the air, and then a Light shone threw him, stripping him of his family's bloodline. But... it left him a gift. a note lay on top of him.

Tsunade noticed the note when he landed on the ground again, and grabed it. It read-

_To Konoha and Sakura-Chan..._

_I know you may want to riot because of the loss of Me and the loss of Sasuke-teme's sharingan. I merely did this to make Konoha happy, I only wish for peace, love, joy and happiness from all of you. This is my final goodbye. There won't be a next-time. This is merely the end for me... I know most people though of me as a monster, and I can see why now... But it's been fun too. I wish I could spend much much much more time with everyone, and especially in the village of Konoha. I was trully happy there, When I saw a certain someone upset, I would always feel down though. So I just hope everyone can be happy for me. I did this for peace. The Uchiha and the Namikazi/Uzumaki Bloodlines were the main part in this blood-bath. They wanted the sharingan, and they wanted my bloodline and the kyuubi, which his name is actually Kurama. Cool right? Im happy for Konoha though, and I hope your all happy aswell. I'll watch over all of you, and I'll make sure I protect Konoha, even if i'm not around anymore. But never give up on your dreams, and never give up on your teammates either!_

_Sakura-chan, I truly love you. I hope that some day you will notice this, and forgive me for what iv'e done... But I can wait for that, I have alot of free time now, haha! But, I just wished that you would have given me atleast one chance. Maybe you could've changed the way I thought of doing this. But don't blame yourself, I did this because I needed and wanted to. Be happy for me, I brought Sasuke-Teme back to you. I just truly hope that one day in the next life that you will give me a chance._

_I love all of you_

_~Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto_

'He did this for all of us... He truly deserved to be hokage... Damnit...' Tsunade murmured to herself.

"Tsunade-sama... This is amazing. I never thought this would happen, but this... this is a once in a lifetime dream." Kakashi shouted, wide-eyed.

"It really is... huh?" Tsunade replied, Kakashi nodded.

A note fell on top of Kurama from Naruto to Sakura (Kinda like what it did for Sasuke). Sakura noticed it and picked it up, opening it to reveal something she'd never thought she'd see in her life ever again.

There lay in the note the 1st-hokage's necklace, and a ring that was man-crafted with lots of age-seals for Sakura. (It made her live for eternity as long as she kept it on her finger. Or whatever)

_Sakura-chan_

_I know you may be mad at me now, but forgive me. I did this for yours and everyone else's happiness. By now you probably noticed the light shining, heh. I used Kurama's Beast bomb to do this Jutsu for everyone in the Shinobi world. It's a meaning of true peace. It was my dream, and I think iv'e finally accomplished it. Now I can finally rest peacefully without keeping a eye open, eh?_ Sakura giggled at that part of the letter.

_I hope one day you can forgive me, By now all of Konoha have gotten a letter from me for the last time. I wont let anything bad happen to you while I can still keep you safe, even if my body is lifeless. I hope one day in the next life you give me atleast a chance to make you happy, or take you on one day to see how it goes. But this is the last time you'll hear from me, I know you never saw me more then a best friend to you, but that's okay. I only want you happy, for that I gave my life for you. But don't worry, I wanted to do this. _

_PS. The necklace is the 1st hokage's necklace, and the ring has multiple seals on it to keep you beautiful (even though your already beautiful enough) Aswell as the power to live for eternity if that's what you want. I'll wait as long as I have to so I can get a chance to go on a date with you, But it wont be ramen. Don't worry haha :). Anyways, Im sorry again Sakura-chan._

_I love you, Sakura-chan._

_~Uzumaki Naruto_

Sakura was speechless, she didn't have anything, no. Any words to discribe how she felt right now. She was truly speechless. She turned to Naruto's body and saw a Smile on his face. 'That baka...' She said, tears falling from her eyes.

'I love you too... Naruto-kun... Forever and always!'

And with that, this story ends. Sorry for not adding a kiss-scene in this, I thought it would need to be a more dramatic-like fanfiction.

R&R if you like it, or flame me. This story is something I've been thinking about for a while. I really do hope you liked it.

I'll be making a NaruSaku LEMON next guys, that should be out within 3 weeks.

My story "The new era of the leaf" is currently on Hiatus due to some parts being unsolved, etc. I hope to get that back up soon.

Anyways, Thanks for reading - Arani


End file.
